1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable device, an authentication method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of wearable devices have recently become prevalent. The wearable devices are to be used while being worn on the body of the user. Examples of the wearable devices include a head mounted display, a headphone, a wrist sphygmomanometer used around the wrist, and a wristwatch.
In connection with the wearable devices, a technology has been developed to provide the wearable device with a sensor that detects whether the device is worn or not, and use the detection results to control the device operation. JP 2004-96224 discloses a technology in which a device worn on the head such as a head mount display is provided with a detector for detecting the head movement, and the detection results are used to control the power supply.